nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nerf War Strategies
Introduction When you are in a situation, you should have a good strategy. Sometimes, they depend on your location, position, rank, or blaster. Some Strategies are: Communication Codes You can avoid being outsmarted by creating war codes. You can use pre-made ones (Like "Tango" for "Enemy") or even create your own lexicon! The Sneak Moments before the battle, you should know where your enemy is, and even be able to sneak onto their base. This job is for the Stealth Artist, trained specifically for it. Make sure that your opponent does not spot you, though. Sneak and assault Even after the battle has begun, you should be able to sneak onto an enemy base. Then, when they aren't looking, attack and bring them down. To outnumber and over-whelm your enemy, bring other soldiers with you. This way, if your enemy finds you, and you are shot, you can have backup. You can even do it at your own base by hiding, or anywhere else. Listening in If there isn't enough time to listen in, and you don't have a walkie-talkie, set out a tool or spying kit, and listen in to their plan. Then, even if they think you are spying on them, they will never find you, that is, your special ear. The Jump When you have the high ground, take advantage of it by shooting your enemy from above. When your opponent is reloading, get your comrades and jump! Make sure you are not too high, though. Then, take out the enemy when you are close. Make sure the enemy does not have reserves! Staying at the base This is for guarding, or for any other usage, like protection of ammo, or watching the highest rank. It can also be used with Walkie-talkies to be informed and be ready for an invasion.You need to be prepared for anything. Use your bullets wisely though, you can run out pretty quick. Also, if you're in a war and have another person on your team, you can have them load guns, protect the base, and distract if they're not good at shooting. Defensive Blockade Make sure your base is protected. This can be done by bringing all of your teammates together and make a defensive position. Make sure you cover all flanks, even behind. This way, your enemy can't sneak up on you, and you can bring them down if they try. Split up blockade Even when you aren't with your teammates, you can use fewer soldiers by splitting up. Cover each side of the base and guard it. This will use fewer units, and the enemy won't be able to do anything about it. You can sneak out of the split and sneak to the enemy base. Be careful, don't be spotted! Sniper blockade Take out your enemy if they get near your base by making a high-ground blockade. Then, get a bunch of soldiers and start shooting down. Your enemy can't shoot up if you are high up enough, and if you're not afraid of heights! Sneaky Blockade Hide! The enemy is coming! at least, that's what anyone would think. Of course, you can hide. But then, using only one person and a strong blaster, you can get the jump on them. Come out of hiding, then surprise the enemy. Soon, you will be able to escape and inform the highest rank or personnel of what has happened. Soon, the enemy won't go near the base. If the enemy heads towards the base sneak up on them and ambush them. Dart Rain When the enemy is coming, get blasters with drums and clips, then keep firing upwards. To even the odds a bit, get half of your team on the base, then half on high-ground. So then, darts will be flying down and up! It's like a Sniper and split up blockade combined. Thinking Outside of the Box Hide where nobody would think to look. Even if it's too obvious, it's a good place because it's too obvious to even check. Or, hide somewhere where nobody would think of looking. Silent Commands Tell your soldiers what to do, without words! Use hand signals and whispers to command your teammates. That way, if the enemy is spying on you, they won't know what you're doing. Then, attack, and win! The Trick When you are cornered, fake a surrender, while hiding a tiny blaster, like the Secret Strike AS-1, Reflex, Crossfire, Eliminator or the Jolt IX-1. Then, when they least expect it, and there are no other soldiers, attack the enemy, then run! or if you don't have these weapons and you have a maverick do the same thing but use it between your legs it makes for an interesting attack! Trick and corner Even when you lose your blaster, you can fake a surrender. Call your teammates on a Walkie-talkie, then lead the enemy into a trap. Then, when he least expects it, get your team to jump out and corner them. Your opponent will have to surrender. Hide in a secret base or area Without the enemy knowing, find a secondary location, then you can have your own secret base or room. This way, you can hide secret blasters and avoid being hit. Then, take out the enemy! Do not hide with loud people, they will probably give away your position. If you have time, scout out the area before you play to look for spots to hide, use this to your advantage. Reconaissance When you want to make sure that your enemy can't sneak up on you and attack, you need to risk one for the team. Take a Recon CS-6 and make sure that your opponent doesn't try to attack. A Scout IX-3 is highly recommended for this role. Hiding and Recon You can take a Recon even from high up. Hide, then lookout for your team. It's easy, as long as you don't blow your cover! Group Recon Get your teammates, and Recon with a group. This way, if you find anything, you won't be on your own. And then send half of the group to inform the Captain/Lieutenant colonel of the situation. Recon and Assault "Sir, He's here, he's-ahhhh!". You found the enemy. Now attack your opponent and protect your teammates. This is not very common, though it can happen. Assault The simplest: Go out and destroy your opponent. Bring in your teammates and attack! Then, before the enemy gets back up, run away! Cover Assault Before your enemy can strike, bring half of your team out to the battlefield, then let the other half attack from a secret spot. To confuse your enemy even more, hide different teammates in different bunkers and high-grounds. That way, you can't lose as many soldiers in the battle. Let them then speak through walkie-talkies and inform each other about what's going on. Outflanking When you want to find a way around your enemy, go around them! This is outflanking. Then, when they least expect it, jump out and attack. Examination of Surroundings Before you attack, you should know your enemy, and surroundings, like what the battlefield looks like, where you can escape if you're losing, and where there is high ground. Then make classified, elaborate, or military code-like plans, so that if you are being spied on, the enemy won't understand. Examine and inform When the battle has started, send out a soldier to examine the area quietly, then talk through walkie-talkies, so that you know what's to come. You will also know the battle quicker, and save you a not-so-exhausted stealth artist. Also you might want to consider when you are in a forest, grass, or sandy area you can put on camo. You can buy it very cheap in hunting stores but if you really into nerf battles you might as well buy it. Corner and Conquer When you try hard and get your teammates together, you can corner your enemy by surrounding them. Make sure they surrender, then take out the rest of the enemy team at the base. Let them come to you Instead of going through all of the trouble of going to the base, and getting the guards, and wasting all of that energy, just let the enemy try to get to your base, then corner them. Next thing you know, you will be repeating the cycle until you win. Recommended blasters The Sneak and Examination of Surroundings Secret Strike AS-1, Scout IX-3, Element EX-6, Atom Blaster, Spectre REV-5, Barricade RV-10, Jolt EX-1 The Jump Maverick REV-6, Recon CS-6, Longshot CS-6 (blue) (From top), Magstrike AS-10, Barrel Break IX-2 etc. (with barrels or clips) Staying at the base Hyperfire, Maverick REV-6, Barrel Break IX-2 etc. (with barrels) Defensive Blockade Vulcan EBF-25, Longshot CS-6 (Sniper), Maverick REV-6, Recon CS-6, Raider CS-35, Stampede ECS-18, Swarm Fire, Vortex Praxis, etc. Hail Fire The Trick Secret Strike AS-1, Atom Blaster, Scout IX-3 (Trick and corner) Recon Scout IX-3, Recon CS-6, Nite Finder EX-3, etc. Assault and Outflanking Any blaster works! Corner and conquer Raider CS-35, Alpha Trooper CS- 18, Stampede ECS, Swarmfire,Quick 16, etc. Nomad like the american indians the nomads lived in one position for some time and then move and live somewhere else so camp like the nomads. Camp in one position wait for the enemy to pass then move to a different camp and confont the enemy Category:Nerf